La Vida Segun Lily
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: Pues nunca he tenido un diario pero cuando eres una pelirroja estudiosa sin mas amigas que Venus Gwerty y un trio de barbies idiotas como compañeras de cuarto debes tener algo donde descargarte...


**N/A: SI tengo "Virus Merodeador" pero que se le puede hacer... es un LJ como todos pero ehm ¡Es tan divertida esa pareja! Disfruten y ¡Arriba El Feminismo! De por cierto I Need a Beta!  
Disclaimer:** ¿Ustedes creen que si fuera dueña de esto y ahorita fuera mas rica que la reina estaria aqui? Espero que quede claro que: CASI nada de esto es mio solo Venus inspirada en YO!

**ADV:** La autora no se hace responsable por idiotizacion este fic puede causar severos daños celebrales nnU!

---

**La Vida Según Lily**

01 de Septiembre

Ehm.. ¿Hola? Pues nunca he tenido un diario pero cuando eres una pelirroja estudiosa sin mas amigas que Venus Gwerty **(1)** y un trio de barbies idiotas como compañeras de cuarto debes tener algo donde des cargarte...

¿Qué paso Hoy? Yo era muy feliz saludando por ultima vez a mi amiga: "La barrera" tu sabes, o tal vez no, que siempre he sido muy emotiva y bueno mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, ultima vez que traspaso esa barrera. Ya me estoy poniendo emotiva otra vez... bueno en fin como siempre en la vida, o al menos en la mia, James Potter aparece y jode mis momentos Especiales con sus comentarios o, en el caso de hoy, chocándome con su carrito y haciendome volar por los aires para luego caer sobre el.

El muy descarado tiene las agallas para... para ( > ) mejor leelo por ti mismo:

- ¡Evans! Que agradable sorpresa... – Agreguese risa nerviosa del susodicho – hmm este ¿Perdon? Sirius y yo perdimos el control

- ¿Perdon? - En ese momento debieron aparecer carteles con: "Volcan Lily a punto de hacer erupcion ¡Peligro!" pero mi amiguito (notese la ironía) Potter no fue lo suficientemente rapido - ¡ PERDON LES PARECE MUY DIVERTIDO ANDAR HACIENDO ESTUPIDAS CARRERITAS Y CHOCANDO AL QUE ESTA EN SU CAMINO!

- ... – Potter me miraba asustado, sonrojado y a punto de un colapso nervioso. No tengo ni idea de por que sonrojado pero le metio hasta el fondo cuando – vamos Evans al menos caiste sobre mi – Agreguese sonrisa arrogante aqui  
- Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello dispuesta a matarlo - ¡TE MATO, POTTER! – agreguese aquí fuertes brazos alejando a la pelirroja homicida - ¡SUÉLTAME BLACK, GALAN DE SEGUNDA!

- ¿La roja feminista esta molesta? – Dijo el Maldito Black ¡Odio ese sobrenombre! Asi que en ese momento perdi el temperamento homicida Evans para pasar al Temperamento homicida Loftrain, Heredado de mi querida madre y muy peligroso ()

- Black Si No Me Sueltas En este Mismo Instante Lo Vas A Lamentar – Le dije calmadamente pero con MUCHO peligro en la voz

Y me solto inmediatamente, no estoy segura si por lo que dije o por que Remus (El unico merodeador que vale la pena) los reñia recogi mis cosas y me fui. Eso es todo por hoy ahora a dormir...

**Humor:** Homicida

02 de Septiembre

Un día aburrido y sin novedades, nos entregaron el horario y solo tenemos historia de la magia y aritmancia con Hufflepuff solo podre ver a Venus en esas clases ( ToT ) tenemos casi todas las demas con los Slytherins...por no ser menos en la estupida pociones tendremos un trabajo en grupo escogido por el profesor Slughorn, Todo estuviera bien sino fuera por que el grandioso (Viva la ironia) profesor Slughorn tiene un empeño en juntarme con las estupidas barbies o, peor aun, con Black y Potter. Empezare a Rezar para que me pongan con ¡Cualquier otra persona!

**Humor: **Aburrida

07 de Septiembre

Lo se! Toda una semana sin escribir pero ¿Qué mas le puedo hacer? Toda la semana fue: Clases, Estudiar, Comer y Escuchar las anormalidades de Venus sobre los scarpies transparentes... NO creo aguantar mas esto ¡Estupido Karma Escolar! Si se me pego de las estupidas canciones de petunia en vacaciones... Un momento una lechuza acaba de entrar por la ventana...

NOOOO! Voy a asesinar al maldito baboso de Slughorn. Exacto entrega de grupo de proyecto pociones Grr mejor pego aquí la carta no creo poder escribir esta basura

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Ya han sido sorteados los grupos de 4 personas para el proyecto de pociones. Su grupo es el numero: 8 ultimos en presentar para el día: 18 de mayo del proximo año, su punto a tratar: Filtros y Pociones amorosas (Nota de Lily¡BASURA!)... Usted ha sido escogida jefa de su grupo (NL: Eso esta algo mejor) el cual esta conformado por:_

_Aberdein, Anastasia (Una Estupida Barbie, mejorr dicho la Barbie Estupida MAYOR)_

_Black, Sirius (Si no me mato yo lo mato a el)_

_Evans, Lily_

_Potter, James (Entiendase que esto es lo peor de toda la estupida lista)_

_Un Saludo_

_Profesor Horace Slughorn_

**Humor**: Homicida... de nuevo

09 de septiembre

He hablado con, etiquetados por mi, Black-Galan-de-Segunda, Anastasia-barbie-Teñida y Potter-Estupido-y-Arrogante, quedamos en reunirnos cada 15 y ultimo para lo del proyecto... en el transcurso del día estuve tirada debajo del arbol frente al lago hablando con Venus y le saque algo muy importante ¡Le gusta Ian Lovegood! Ahora estoy preparando la Misión: U.N.I.O.N (Unir para Novios a Ian y Orion) Orion es el segundo nombre de Venus... Creo que necesito una ducha: Mucho Tiempo Sobre La Grama...  
**Humor:** Aburrida

10 de septiembre

Se que apenas son las 11 de la mañana pero es que ha sucedido algo muy ¡Raro! Eran las 9 y 08 iba tarde a Transformaciones, corria a toda velocidad por los pasillos y a 3 metros del salon de pociones ¡Se Me Rompio La Mochila! Eso no es todo en mi molestia exclame una groseria gracias a dios nadie la escucho debido a un arranque de aplausos (Seguro McGonaggall transformándose) bueno al menos yo pensaba que nadie me habia escuchado hasta que, acomodando el desastre (tinta, pergaminos, plumas, libros, TU, lapicero, "Cosas de chicas", etc.) alguien toca mi hombro era **el** y me ayudo a recoger las cosas, para colmo cuando entramos y la profesora se puso en posición de regaño Potter le dijo que por culpa de el se me habia roto la mochila...

La profesora lo castigo y yo hay parada boquiabierta mirando a Potter el cual me sonrio tímidamente y si estupidamente me cai de la silla... me puse roja (a lo Evans) y no me levante hasta ver la mano de **el** ayudándome a levantar y me volvio a sonreir y me tuve que agarrar fuertemente de la mesa... y en todo eso tenia una sensación tan extraña que no se como llamar... muchas ideas cruzan mi cabeza...

Lo he evitado todo el día no puedo verle la cara otra vez o me dara un ataque... ya no se que pensar YO Lily Evans no puedo... NO... ¡Ya lo se! Seguro es una broma de esa cuerda de estupidos... mañana se lo saco a Pettigrew siempre le he gustado

**Humor**: Confundida...

12 de Septiembre

Inmunda rata (¬¬) el estupido pettigrew no me dijo nada... luego de pociones lo jale a uno de los pasillos prohibidos y lo puse contra la pared lo mire a los ojos y...

- Hola, sabes me preguntaba que rayos le pasa a Potter – Mirada Nº4 Decidida a saberlo todo – y me digo quien mejor que Peter para que me lo diga

- YO no se nada, no se de que hablas – Me respondió cerrando los ojos, la boca y cruzo los brazos

- Asi que decidida use mi Mirada Nº3 Pelirroja y Seductora – Peter pero a quien mas le confiarian algo asi... tu sabes como eres tan lindo e inteligente – Me asuste cuendo peter hizo un silbido extraño

No me esperaba que 5 segundos después entraran Potter, Black y Remus y se quedaran viendo la graciosa escena. Yo con mi actitud Nº3 Pelirroja y Seductora sosteniendo al regordete Pettigrew el cual tenia los brazos cruzados, y los ojos y bocas cerrados apretadamente.

- Evans ese temperamento tuyo – Me dijo Black mirandome con su "Sonrisa seductora"

- YO adquiriendo un rojo patentado Evans le mire con mi mirada Nº1 Ironica y Sarcástica – Ya veo, El pequeño silba y los perros guardianes viene al rescate...

- Lily – Remus y su amabilidad, tiene cara de tener "Dolores femeninos" - ¿podrias soltar a peter?

- ... – Que raro Potter no ha dicho una de sus estupideces lo miro y simplemente me mira inexpresivamente con esos grandes ojos castaños OO y algo en eso me molesto asi que puse mi cara de molestia Nº2 ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Y pude ver en su boca una invisible sonrisa...

- Hmm ¿Evans¿Lo vas a soltar¿o vas a seguir mirando a James embobada? – Me puse roja lo senti creo que hasta el vapor salia por mis orejas solte a la pequeña sabandija y sali corriendo...

Es definitivo es un broma de los merodeadores me andare con cuidado de no tomar nada raro...

**Humor**: Avergonzada

14 de Septiembre

¡XUPI! Tengo un nuevo amigo... Hoy sentada en MI arbol frente al lago se acerco Remus y estuvimos hablando por horas, y todo comenzo con sus consejos para hacer a Potter y Black trabajar y seguimos charlando de todo un poco estuvimos hasta después de la hora permitida (como hasta las 10) no le pude sacar nada de la broma...

**Humor:** Feliz

15 de septiembre

La misión U.N.I.O.N. fue abortada a veces se me olvida como es Venus, en el desayuno hablando le pregunte como le iba con el chico y me respondió:

- Vamos A Hogsmeade en la proxima salida – me dijo asi como asi

- ¿El te invito¿o tu a el? – soy un poco cotilla

- Yo sabia que se me olvidaba de algo – se paro camino hasta la Mesa de Ravenclaw y se sento junto al chico se recogio la melena Rubia y sonrio - ¡Hola Ian¿Te gustaria ir en el proxima permiso a Hogsmeade... con migo?

- El chico la miro atónito Venus es muy hermosa pero tiene fama de estar algo este... loca... – brr... yo... da... no – Con tantos balbuceos no entendia nada

- no aceptare un NO... al mediodia en Dervish y Banges - cambio su cara de linda y seductora a Equizofrenica y peligrosa – te aconsejo que no faltes...

La tarde fue algo aburrida yo hablando de todas mis ideas para el proyecto a un Black-Casi-Dormido, una Anastasia-Embobada (primera vez que entra en la biblioteca creo) y un Potter-Soñador...  
**Humor:** Normal...

25 de Septiembre:

mucho trabajo, muchas clases, Venus me abandono y me la paso sola... comiendo  
**Humor:** Algo Depre...

30 De Septiembre

Reunion 2º un algo mas atento Black (hablamos de las pociones amorosas afrodisiacas) una anastasia maquillándose y un Potter soñador... otra vez

Lo interesante fue por la noche: en la sala comun sacando mis cosas de la mochila consegui una flor... no una rosa de esas que le dan a todas sino ¡Un Lirio! Mi flor favorita y mi nombre en Español... junto a esta nota la pegare aquí...

_A Lily:_

_Habla mas, angel radiante, pues en medio de la obscuridad que sobre mi cabeza se extiende, pareces tan reluciente como alado mensajero celestial que a la vista de los mortales, que le contemplan asombrados, hiende el tardo curso de las nubes y vuela por el seno de los aires..._

_P._

Es tan perfecto, algo de literatura muggle pero esa "P." Pueden ser tantas personas: Potter, Pettigrew, Peter, Porter (ravenclaw), Parker (Hufflepuff)... y tantas personas mas, levante mi cabeza para ver si alguien veia mientras leia pero no habia nadie en la sala... muy extraño...

**Humor:** Enamorada

* * *

**(1) Venus Gwerty es MI versión de la madre de Luna Lovegood**

**N/A¿Quieren el segundo capi? Dejenme Reviews PLZ!… le doy un premio al que me diga que libro de la literatura muggle del que habla Lily….**


End file.
